Please Don't Fall
by JesterChester
Summary: Santana Lopez is a popular girl with nothing to lose. Until one prank forces her into a whole different world, a place where Brittany Pierce the resident school loser shows her that stars aren't just dots in the sky and people should never be overlook. A Walk to Remember and Glee crossover.


**Originally published for Brittana Week, this is a cross over piece (A Walk to Remember), a one shot for now. If there are enough request and I find the time I will continue it.**

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked, I could see it in her eyes, she was already thinking of running away from me. I know I wasn't the nicest girl, sure I'd screwed around a lot in high school, it was what I was known for, but right now I was serious about talking to her. "Look, I need to talk to you." She opened her locker and I looked across the hall my friends were standing there, watching me. I was going to get such shit for this.

I guess I got myself into this whole mess, it was just a stupid prank, no one thought it'd end up like this. And now I had to talk to her, miss know-it-all, miss virtuous-silent-know-it-all. I could tell that she didn't like me, maybe I'd made fun of her before, maybe I'd called her names or flipped her lunch tray, but right now I needed her. "Go ahead." She said quietly. I could see my friends approaching, they were laughing, and before I knew it Puck was pushing her books out of her hand and tossing them on the floor.

"Check you later San." Puck said getting high fives from Finn and Quinn as they walked away laughing. I got down on my knees, grabbing her things and handing them to her.

"Sorry about them." I said.

"You're not sorry, if you were sorry then you would've stopped them." Okay so she had a point, but what was I supposed to do? Take her side? I didn't know her, I just needed her help, I didn't think it was such a big deal. She brushed past me and started heading towards the front doors, and I chased after her.

"Wait." I said jogging after her. "I'm Santana-."

"I know who you are. You're Santana Lopez, you got caught drinking on campus, and you tried to play a prank on Artie but he ended up paralyzed, and the principal is making you tutor and join the drama club after school." I looked at her astonished. How did she know all of that?

"Why didn't you just say that you knew?" I asked as we walked down the steps and started walking down the sidewalk.

"It was amusing seeing you flustered." I didn't know what to do so I smiled, and so did she. I wasn't expecting her to be so…cute.

"Look I don't know about the whole tutoring thing, I mean kids are-."

"Not so bad, theyre cute, and if someone as cool as you shows up to help them with math then they'll be willing to listen." She told me.

"Um…what's your name again?" I asked. She looked over at me and laughed.

"Brittany, Brittany Susan Pierce, I don't expect you to remember it though, it's no big deal." I can't believe she just gave me her full name. This girl was kind of weird, but in a good way. How has it taken me this long to notice her? "So you're joining drama club too?" She asked.

"Not joining, they're forcibly placing me into it." I assured her. "Which is bullshit, I would've rather done some community service or something."

"Well I'll be there, maybe you'll have fun." Yeah right, me having fun singing and prancing around, that sounds really fun. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friends."

"What are you talking about? What back there? No, god no…I'm starting to realize that those guys can be assholes sometimes." I explained. "Besides why get drunk and have crazy parties when I can be tutoring little runts and running lines with someone named Brittany Susan Pierce." Her smile returned and I realized how much I liked it.

"I've heard things about you, you know." We looked both ways and walked across the street.

"Things like what?" I asked.

"That you're manipulative, so I know you're only being nice to me so you can get this over with." God this really sucked, I wish she was just a freak, that would make this a lot easier. There'd be no guilt, I wouldn't have to worry about how she felt. "Which I'm okay with, you don't have to go over the top by walking me home." I looked up, I didn't even realize we'd made it to her house already.

"I wasn't…" I took a step back and nearly knocked over a…telescope? What the hell? She rushed over and stopped the instrument from falling on the ground. I watch her for a second. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah, my dad bought it for me." She said shyly.

'It's cool." I told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I walked down her porch steps, she was watching me and I was watching her. "Maybe you could uh…show me the stars or something sometime."

"Maybe."

"And I'm not using you, I was going to, but I'm not." I pulled out my cell phone. "What's your phone number?" I asked. "So I can give you a ride to play practice and Saturday tutoring."

"I don't have a phone." She said blushing.

"Oh well…I guess I'll just show up unannounced then." I said with a smile. "See you tomorrow Brittany Susan Pierce."

**Review and tell me if I should just leave it as a one shot or write more.**


End file.
